


The Dragon among Wolves

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Next Gen, Romance, Some bad language, fuck season 8, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: 18 years after the events of Game of Thrones, Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow live peacefully at Winterfell, having defeated the Night King,  Ormund Lannister now rules Southern Westeros in a tyrannical reign, and he is determined to take the North. Daenerys and Jon's daughter, Winter Targaryen, is determined to free the South and save the North from King Ormund. With the help of her Friend, Arvax Snow, and her dragon, Cataclysm, she sets out to fight Ormund.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short prologue, college is crazy

Ormund Lannister looked down at Kings Landing, his Kingdom. But it wasn’t enough for him. He needed more, he needed the North. He turned, stalking inside. The North would be his, he would have it. He called to his master at arms, telling him to gather the army, they were marching on the North.


	2. A Child of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North gets word of Ormund's plans. Winter decides to take matters into her own hands

From the balcony of Winterfell’s main tower. Daenerys Targaryen watched her daughter spar with her Aunt, Arya. Winter’s tourney sword clattered against Arya’s. Daenerys shook her head and smiled. Winter was the daughter she had thought she would never have. Her Daughter’s dragon, Cataclysm, watched from across the yard. If not for the size difference, Daenerys would not be able to tell the young dragon apart from Drogon. Jon walked up beside her, smiling as he put his arm around her waist.  
“We need to tell Arya to stop giving Winter weapons.” He remarked with a chuckle. Dany laughed. Ever since Arya had given Winter the Valyrian Steel dagger, Winter had been begging her parents to let her learn how to use it. Arya and Brienne had taught her that, when she was 16. As if the dagger had not been enough, for Winter’s 18th name day, Arya had given Winter a longsword, and Winter had never missed an opportunity to train to use it. Jon had been awestruck that his daughter had never complained about the weight of a training shield. He shook his head.  
“Gods, she’s strong.” He commented.  
Dany agreed. “She is, but you’d never know from looking at her.” Winter was of an average height, and thin, she did not look like the kind of girl who would be training with a longsword. In the yard, Winter and Arya had finished.  
“Thanks Arya!” Winter said breathlessly. Arya smiled and ruffled her nieces hair. Winter darted over, and vaulted onto Cataclysm’s back. Winter had taken to wearing riding trousers instead of dresses. Dany smiled, Winter was so beautiful, she had brown hair with just the faintest hint of red, fair skin, and emerald eyes. Dany had no idea where the green eyes came from, but they suited her daughter. Dany smiled as Cataclysm launched into the air, beating his red-and-black wings.

 

Winter returned later than she should have. As she snuck towards her room, she heard her parents talking.  
“The message says that Ormund is marching on the North, with his army.” That was her father’s voice.  
“We gave him the south, wasn’t that enough?” Her mother asked in a hushed tone.  
“It would seem not.”  
“Jon… what are we going to do about this?”  
“I don’t know, Dany, I don’t know.”  
Winter hurried down the hall, mind reeling with what she had just heard. She quietly closed the door to her room, locking it behind her. The Lannisters were attacking the North. Winter opened her dresser, pulling out the white coat her mother had given her, the coat she had worn during the War of Dawn. When she had to face Viserion, the dragon that had been killed and reanimated by the Night King. Winter could not bear the thought of losing Cataclysm, and wondered how her mother had coped when she saw one of her dragons reanimated as a slave. She set the coat on the bed.  
“Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor” She whispered, repeating the phrase her mother often said. ‘A dragon is not a slave’. She opened the oak trunk at the end of her bed, pulling out the dagger Arya had given her. She set it next to the coat. She pulled out the longsword on it’s belt next.

 

Arvax lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A snowball sailed through his open window. Puzzled, the boy got up, peering over the stone ledge of the window. Winter was standing down in the courtyard. She was holding the reigns of two fully tacked horses. She beckoned to him, and he nodded. He slid on his coat and boots, buckling his sword belt around his waist. He crept out to the courtyard.  
“Winter? What in Seven Hells?” He growled. Her eyes were bright with excitement.  
“Ormund is attacking the North.” She hissed. Arvax gasped. “We have to stop him.” Winter continued. Arvax stared at her.  
“Just the two of us?” He asked skeptically.  
Winter rolled her eyes. “No, not just the two of us.” She growled. “We’ll rally the North.” She insisted. “Then we stop him.” She swung her leg over her buckskin stallion’s back. “Are you coming or not?” She asked. Arvax sighed, mounting the bay. Winter grinned, urging her horse forward, and out the gate.  
“How the hell did you get the gate open?” Arvax demanded. Winter gave him a knowing look.  
“Cataclysm.” She replied. “He pulled the chains to raise the gate.” Arvax sighted the dragon, flying ahead of them, and took some comfort to know he was close.


	3. Northern Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes in search of her daughter, and Winter visits an old family friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the feels writing this chapter.

Daenerys fretfully searched for her daughter. She got out to the courtyard and froze, there was no sign of Cataclysm. The dragon could usually be found just inside the wall at this time of morning, there was no sign of him in the northern sky either. Jon came up beside her.   
“I don’t know where she’s gone Dany.” He murmured.   
“I have a rough idea.”  
“You do?”   
“She must of heard us talking last night, about Ormund.”  
“So?” Jon queried, tilting his head.  
“She’s gone to rally the North.” Daenerys explained, a hint of pride over her daughter’s initiative edging her voice.  
“What do we do?” Jon whispered. Dany sighed.   
“You stay here with Rhaegal for the time being, I’ll take Drogon and find our daughter.” Jon kissed his wife’s head.   
“Be careful, my love.” He told her.

 

The towers of the courtyard of House Reed were coated with snow and shining in the early morning light. Winter climbed onto Cataclysm’s back. The dragon waited patiently for her to settle, and when she did, he leapt into the air. She heard the trumpets signal her arrival. She landed her dragon just inside the courtyard. Carefully sliding off Cataclysm’s back. Mera Reed, who had known Winter all her life, approached to greet her.   
“Princess.” She said with a bow.   
“Stop that, Mera.” Winter hissed. With a smile, Mera stood. She embraced Winter, and Winter returned the embrace.  
“What brings you here?” Mera asked. Winter took a deep breath.  
“Ormund is marching on the North.” Mera gasped, but Winter continued. “You may be called upon by my Mother and Father at any time.” She explained. “I’m here to offer an early warning, so that you may be prepared if called upon.”   
Mera nodded. “I appreciate it Winter, thank you for the warning.” Winter nodded, preparing to mount Cataclysm and leave, when Mera spoke again.  
“How is Bran?” Winter paused, and turned to face Mera.   
“He is doing well, I think he’d like to visit you sometime.” Winter said with a smile. She mounted her dragon, and flew back over the walls, rejoining Arvax.

Drogon wheeled as Daenerys scanned the sky, searching for any signs of Cataclysm. Out of habit she glanced behind her, searching for Rhaegal… and Viserion. Even after 19 years, Dany still half expected him to come flying back to her, his golden scales blazing in the sunlight. But he hadn’t been gold in the end, when the Night King had reanimated him, he’d been a dull, greyish-blue. His icy eyes had penetrated her soul and frozen her heart. When she had faced him for the last time, she had whispered to him “It’s me, Viserion it’s me.” But he hadn’t known her, his mouth had glowed a cold blue, but before he could burn her, Drogon had attacked, knocking Viserion away from Dany. But Viserion had nearly killed Drogon, Viserion could not be hurt, he was already dead, but Drogon was still alive, still felt pain. Daenerys had never wielded a sword in her life. But Jon’s friend, Samwell Tarly, had dropped Heartsbane while running to get wildfire. Dany had picked up the heavy sword, seen the oddly bright steel flash. Drogon had still been fighting with the Wight of Viserion. After Drogon was knocked to the ground, Viserion had lowered his head, preparing for the kill. Dany’s cry of despair had echoed in her ears as she’d plunged the Valyrian steel into Viserion’s neck, killing him for the final time. Drogon hissed, bringing Dany back to the present, her cheeks were were wet with tears, she wiped them away, fierce determination burning inside her, she had lost 2 children, Rhaego, and Viserion, she would not lose Winter. 

 

Winter wondered how much her parents would yell at her when she returned home. Would they be furious with her? Or would they give her a scolding, and forget all about it. She loved her parents, and felt guilty for sneaking off the way she had, but at the same time, she knew they would never have let her go if she’d asked. Winter’s longsword thumped against her leg as her horse jumped over a log.   
“Are you okay Winter?” Arvax’s voice broke through her thoughts.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied.  
“We’ll be at House Forrester soon.” Arvax told her. Winter nodded, halting her horse. She dismounted.   
“Cataclysm.” She called. Up ahead, the dragon twisted towards them, he landed infront of her moments later. Her horse whickered uneasily, but Winter paid the stallion no mind. Her dragon lowered her head, and she scratched his chin, cooing at him. He gave a rumbling purr, and Winter laughed. She climbed onto his back, feeling the heat of his scales against her chilly legs. She gripped his spines, and could not help but grin as the ground dropped away beneath them. She could see the towers of House Forrester in the distance, but getting there would not take long, not on dragonback.


	4. Return To Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys catches up to her daughter, Jon and Arvax have a discussion, the North prepares for battle

Winter was nearly to the compound of House Forrester when she heard her mother’s voice.  
“Winter Lyanna Nymeria Targaryen!” Daenerys bellowed.  
“Shit.” Winter muttered to Cataclysm. But they turned, and followed Drogon to the ground.  
As soon as she slid off her dragon, Daenerys’ arms were around her.  
“Winter, do you have any idea how worried we were?” She asked.  
“Uh…”  
“Extremely worried.” Dany loosened her hug enough that Winter was no longer frightened she would suffocate.  
“Baby, what are you doing?” Dany asked. She wasn’t angry, just relieved to see her daughter safe.  
“I heard you and dad talking about Ormund…” Winter trailed off.  
“Sweetpea, were you going to war?”  
“No! No, just warning the Northern houses that they may be called upon, I was going to come home. After.” Winter mumbled.  
Dany kissed her daughter’s head. “Darling, I was worried sick about you.”  
“Sorry mom.” Winter said sincerely.  
“You and Arvax come home now, we’ll decide on a course of action from there.”  
“What?” Winter asked.  
“We’ll send ravens to rally the North.” Daenerys sighed. “I know that there is no way to keep you out of this war, so you are going to train with your dragon. You are going to train with your weapons. Because you are not safe from Ormund.” She finished. “I want you prepared.” Winter hugged her mother tightly. ‘She really believes in me!’ Winter thought with delight, she had always known her mother believed in her and loved her, but not enough to let her fight, let her train for war, even if it was only a precaution.

 

Jon looked out over the parapets of the tower. His heart slowed with relief when he saw Drogon and Cataclysm appear in the sky. Arvax on the ground with the horses. His daughter was safe.  
“Just like Arya.” Sansa chuckled.  
“Say it like you mean it.” Arya told her sister.  
Jon had thought of a hundred things to say to his daughter, but when she approached, all he said was; “Well, no one can ever accuse you of being indecisive.” Winter laughed, and Jon mussed her hair. Winter and Sansa shared a warm embrace. And Arya congratulated Winter on her shenanigans. Jon had to laugh. Arvax was staring at his feet. Jon clapped the boy on the shoulder.  
“Don’t look so worried.” Jon told him. Arvax looked up. “I’m not mad, infact, I’m glad you went with her.” Jon told the boy. Arvax gave half a smile at that. Though Jon was a little worried about one thing. Arvax Snow was quite a comely boy. He had neck-length sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, he was tall -taller than Jon- lean and well built. Winter was a beautiful young woman, and Jon knew what could happen between these two.  
“Come for a walk with me, young man.” Jon told the boy. When they were out of earshot of the others, Jon spoke.  
“What is your relationship with my daughter.”  
“Winter’s my friend your Majesty.” Arvax replied. Jon nodded. “If this should change… I won’t stop you, I don’t disapprove of you, but, I want you to be sure before you make a commitment. Don’t you dare break my daughter’s heart.” Jon warned, and left Arvax standing there, with a stunned expression.

Arvax didn’t know what to say. He’d never thought he’d be permitted to be anything more than a friend to Winter. When they were children, she’d always been kind to him. She had preferred his company to the other children. He thought about her, pretty yes, she’d always been pretty. But not the way she was now. He thought of the time she’d snuck into his bedroom one night so they could play with Cataclysm, when he was still a baby. Of the time that the other boys had been teasing him for being a bastard, and Winter, tiny, little, skinny Winter, had punched one of the boys so hard that she knocked out a tooth. Arya had been crying from laughter at that point. Arvax knew that he could never break Winter’s heart, they’d been too close for too long for that to be a danger.  
“I know Jon spoke with you.” Daenerys’ voice said from behind him. Arvax kneeled for the Queen.  
“Oh, stop that now.” Dany told him. Arvax stood. “I agree with my husband Arvax.” Daenerys told him.  
“Court my daughter if you wish, but do not break her heart.”  
“I would never, my Queen.” Arvax told her. Daenerys nodded.  
“Arvax, it’s time we had proper armor made for you.” Daenerys told him. “Jon will take you to the armory tomorrow.”

 

Winter’s breath caught when she saw Arvax training with the master at arms. He was wearing full armor except for a helmet. The Targaryen sigil was on the armor’s breastplate. His sandy hair was dusted with flakes of the falling snow. His crystal blue eyes were bright. The master at arms seemed satisfied.  
“Enough for today lad.” He said with a smile.  
Winter approached. “Nice armor.” She told him. Arvax smiled at her.


	5. A family of Dragons and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more is revealed about Winter's past and family. Some other characters make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment if you like my story, or have any suggestions on how I could make it better, I'd really appreciate it. :)  
> Check out this link to see my cosplay of Winter:  
> https://shydragonrider.tumblr.com/post/183198511621/cosplay

Daenerys sat next to Sansa in the breakfast hall. The two women had become the closest of friends, despite the slightly rocky start when Dany had first arrived at Winterfell. Aside from Jon, Sansa had been the first person to hold Winter, just moments after she was born. Sansa had held Winter out to look at her, and, with a huge smile declared. “This one is going to be a troublemaker.” Dany, Arya, and Jon had all laughed and agreed with Sansa. They had named her Winter, Winter Targaryen, because she was Ice and Fire. Lyanna, to honor Jon’s mother, and Nymeria, because Winter loved the Direwolves, and Dany was not about to name her daughter Ghost. Winter had been the most daring baby Daenerys had ever heard of. As soon as she could crawl, she crawled right over to Rhaegal, climbed up his snout, and fell asleep on his nose. Rhaegal knew who Winter was, he could sense it immediately, and Dany had introduced the Dragons to her infant daughter. Her daughter’s first word had been “dwagon”. Daenerys had bundled her daughter up, and taken her flying, when she was 8 weeks old. Winter had giggled through the whole flight. It was when Winter was 13, that Jon had outdone himself with a gift. He’d somehow found, in the deepest chamber of Dragonstone, -where he had gone to settle in a warden of his choice- a dragon’s egg, almost identical to what Drogon’s had been. Winter had squealed with delight, she had hugged her father tightly, and then her mother, she’d had tears of happiness in her eyes. Dany had gotten quite the surprise when she’d walked into her daughter’s room the next morning to find Winter sleeping with a baby dragon on her pillow. Winter had later explained that she’d set the egg in the fire, and the heat had stirred the baby dragon within. She’d named him Cataclysm, because she thought it a fit name for a dragon.  
“Morning, my love.” Jon’s voice brought her back to the present. He kissed her hair, and sat next to her. Winter entered through the doors to the great hall, Cataclysm pacing in behind her. The dragon was about the size Drogon had been when Dany had first ridden him. And, therefore, was still small enough to join Winter in the hall. Arya tossed the dragon a sausage. Dany smiled, and Jon chuckled. Cataclysm chittered and lay down behind Winter. Dany was so proud of how her daughter controlled the dragon. She had been very careful not to let him get out of hand with any of the Northerners, and had taught him to hunt away from the farmlands, where wild goat and deer, and all kinds of other game roamed. 

******************

Sansa deftly braided her niece’s silky hair. Winter sat perfectly still, making it easier for her aunt. As soon as Sansa finished, Winter turned and hugged her.  
“Thank you, Aunt Sansa.” Sansa smiled, returning the embrace, and then watching as her niece went out to fly her dragon, with her mother giving her instructions. Sansa loved Winter like her own daughter, she was fierce, yet kind, fiery, yet calm. She behaved so like Arya that Sansa often laughed about it with Daenerys and Jon. When Winter had learned about what Ramsay Bolton had done to Sansa, she had suggested that they find him and kill him again. That memory often made Sansa smile.  
“Hello, my love.” Said a voice that made her heart melt. She turned and looked at her husband, Varmanth Glover. He was everything that she had ever wished for, kind, gentle, brave, strong, handsome. She went to him, and he held her close.  
“Arya said you were braiding Winter’s hair.” Varmanth explained.  
“She has beautiful hair, but, Gods be good, it has a will of it’s own.”  
“Curly hair often does, and she has your brother’s curls.” Sansa laughed at that, it was true, Winter had inherited her father’s curls, and those curls were difficult to tame. Sansa watched as Winter flew around the castle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa deserves to be happy. :)


	6. The Wars to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon treasures memories, Winter improves as a fighter.

Jon stood on the balcony. Dany walked out beside him, Ghost at her heels. Jon chuckled, Ghost had adored Dany at first sight, and had continued to do so. Direwolves were not regular wolves, and they lived far longer. Ghost was still strong, and did not act like he was 24 years old. Jon smiled at the memory of Winter riding Ghost around like a horse when she was a child. She still could, Gods knew the direwolf was big enough. The day Winter was born, Jon had turned his back on her for one moment, to kiss Dany’s forehead, when he’d turned around again, Ghost had climbed into the crib with Winter, and was licking her affectionately. Drogon and Rhaegal loved her too. Once, Winter had been crying while Jon was talking to Jaime, and Drogon and Rhaegal had roared until Jon went to see what the matter was. When he did, he’d found Dany already there, laughing. Drogon had stuck his head in through the door, and Rhaegal was looking through the window, while Ghost licked Winter’s cheek. Dany had picked Winter up, and taken her over to the window, to calm the dragons down. Jon was grateful for all the times that Ghost and the dragons had kept Winter out of danger. The time that she’d nearly crawled down the stairs, Ghost had grabbed her by the loincloth, and pulled her away from the stairs. And when she was out in the courtyard, she’d toddled over towards the horses, and Drogon had stopped her, by blocking the path with his tail, ensuring she was not stepped on. Rhaegal had often let her climb all over him to keep her amused while Jon was busy and Dany was exhausted. Daenerys had barely ever let her infant daughter out of her sight. Jon took his wife’s hand and kissed her head, her hair smelled like lemon. 

 

The sparring sword whistled past her ear as she ducked. Winter somersaulted out of the way. Brienne swung again, and Winter blocked the blow with her own sword.   
“Put your back into it.” Brienne told her. Winter huffed, and doubled her efforts. From where he sat on a haybale, Jaime laughed. Winter refused to be distracted by him.   
Brienne grinned. “Come on little dragon, show me your fire.” Winter hissed, and went on offensive. The sparring swords clattered together, Winter’s arm ached, but she did not complain. She had been training for 2 years, and she’s come so far, Brienne had used to beat her in seconds. But she still had yet to win. Winter tried a new tactic. She flung her shield off, spun backwards, gripped her sword’s hilt with both hands, danced forward, and swung with all her might. There was a sharp crack, and Brienne’s sword flew out of her hand. With a playful growl, Winter poked her with the tip of the sword. Brienne’s stunned expression turned to one of pride.   
“That’s my girl!” She exclaimed. Jaime laughed, and congratulated her. 

Winter was breathless by the time she found her father.  
“How did sparring go sweetheart?” He asked.   
“I.” She huffed. “Won.” Jon’s face split into a huge grin.   
“Well done.” He told her.  
The doors opened. And Sam, their Maester entered, he was holding a scroll.  
Jon’s face darkened as he read it.   
“What is it Jon?” Sam asked.  
“Ormund is closer than we thought.” Jon murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short


	7. The Dragon And the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North prepares for war. Dany and Winter have a discussion. Winter and Arvax's relationship becomes far more serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter

They were moving out. Daenerys saw Winter standing next to Cataclysm, dressed in the white coat Dany had given her. Dany walked over to her daughter. She realized that Winter was rubbing Ghost’s ears.   
“Are you scared?” Dany asked her daughter. Winter nodded.  
“Yeah, I mean, we’re going to war.”  
“Good, being afraid means you are smart. You should feel afraid of war.” Dany told her. Winter nodded. Daenerys went and joined Jon, as he prepared his soldiers. She glanced back at her daughter, and saw Arvax, leaning off of his horse, a silver rose in his gloved hand. Winter smiled, and took it.

 

Winter inhaled the scent of the flower, it was comforting, it smelled like fresh snow. ‘A Winter Rose’ A silver one was rare, they were usually blue.  
“Thank you.” She said. Arvax smiled at her. His crystal blue eyes were warm. Arvax turned his bay stallion, cantering over to where her father was addressing the soldiers.  
Winter turned to Missandei.  
“Can you carry this with you, until we reach camp?” Winter asked. “I have nowhere to put it while I fly.”  
Missandei smiled. “Of course, my lady.” Winter thanked her, headed back over to Cataclysm. The dragon chirped at her, and she cooed at him. He crouched so she could climb upon his back. She felt the heat of his scales through her riding pants, she leaned forward, and rubbed his neck, he rumbled contentedly. She saw her parents get onto their horses, and she gripped Cataclysm’s spines. Drogon and Rhaegal circled above her. Cataclysm launched into the air, his wings beating powerfully. Winter loved to fly, it was the most amazing thing. She saw the North stretched out before her in all of it’s glory. 

 

Arvax returned with the firewood, setting it in the stone pit that Winter had built, he reached for his flint.   
“Don’t bother.” Winter told him. She turned to Cataclysm. “Dracarys.” She whispered. The dragon blasted the wood with a stream of fire. Arvax laughed.  
“You always did love it when he does that.” Winter nodded.   
“It’s more fun than using a flint.” She pointed out.  
“Certainly.” Arvax agreed. 

 

 

Dany walked past the guards, into her daughter’s tent. Cataclysm was curled up at the foot of Winter’s bed. He cracked one eye open, chirped a greeting, and went back to his dozing.   
“Mother.” Winter greeted.  
“Hello my dear.” Dany replied. She sat on the bed with her daughter.   
“Is everything alright?” Winter asked.  
“Yes, everything is fine. I just want to talk to you.”  
“Oh, okay.” Winter smiled.  
“Do you love Arvax?” Dany asked her. Winter looked startled, but she answered.  
“Yes.”   
Dany nodded, and drew out the pouch she had gotten from the healer. She handed it to her daughter.  
“If you take him as your lover, then use that, it will prevent pregnancy.” Winter looked stunned.  
“You’re okay with this?”  
“He loves you, darling, and you love him, why should I not be okay with it?” Dany smiled. Winter hugged her mother. 

Jon nodded as Dany told him what had transpired between her and Winter. Jon sighed.   
“She’s growing up.” He sighed.   
“She is.” Dany agreed. “They’re in love, Jon.” Dany told her husband.  
“I know.” Jon murmured.   
Dany took her husband’s hand, and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“And your parents know we’re doing this?” Arvax asked in disbelief. Winter nodded.   
“Yes.” She said, still stunned herself. She helped Arvax undo his armor. She set the breastplate down on a chair. Cataclysm stood, seeming to understand what was going on, the dragon paced out, guarding outside the tent. Arvax shrugged his tunic off, baring his muscular chest. Winter’s nipples tightened and she felt a rush of heat between her legs. She used one of the tea leaves that her mother had given her, she was ready. She was so ready. His trousers went off next, and Winter blinked, impressed at the size of his manhood, which was standing at attention. Winter stripped off her clothes, she brushed her hair back, letting him see her breasts. Arvax gently rubbed a thumb and forefinger over her nipples. Winter felt another wave of heat roll through her, felt the slick wetness between her thighs. She lay back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Arvax kissed her neck. He eased in. For a moment it hurt, but then the pain faded, and the pleasure replaced it. He was inside her. She slowly moved her hips, Arvax exhaled, and then thrust. And then, together, the moment of pleasure came.

 

Winter’s head rested on his chest. Arvax stroked the smooth skin of her naked back. They lay underneath the fur covers, tangled in each other’s arms. Her heartbeat was beginning to slow. He kissed her head, she smelled of spice and cedar smoke, warm and comforting. She rubbed his chest with her small hand. He heard the soft growl of Cataclysm outside the tent. 

 

Daenerys could see the change between Winter and Arvax, they were no longer just in love, but lovers. Daenerys smiled when she saw how happy her daughter was, the way Arvax kept his arm around her, holding her close to him. Then Arvax picked Winter up, and set her on Cataclysm’s back. Winter extended her hand, inviting Arvax to join her on the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go easy on me, I'm pretty new to writing smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on this story, I'd love to see what you think.


	8. Prepare for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northern army prepares for war.
> 
> We get a scene describing Winter's birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but school is nuts

Jon heard the familiar screech of a dragon. He looked up as Cataclysm thudded to the ground with a hiss. Winter vaulted off of his back, she ran straight to Jon.  
“Father,” She gasped. “I saw them.” Jon froze.   
“You saw who?” He asked, dreading the answer.  
“The Lannister army.” She said, she was calming down now. Cataclysm growled. The young dragon had grown rapidly over the past 2 weeks, nearly doubling in size. Jon turned his attention back to his daughter.   
“Where did you see them?”  
“About 10 miles South.” She replied. Jon cursed, then looked sheepishly at his daughter.   
“Don’t you tell your mother about that.” He told her. Winter grinned.   
“I promise.” She giggled. Jon hugged his daughter tightly, and she hugged him back.  
“Go find Arvax.” Jon smiled at her, ruffling her hair. “I’ll get us ready.”  
“Are we preparing for battle?” Winter asked, her green eyes excited and anxious at the same time.   
“We are, darling.” His daughter nodded.   
“I’ll be ready, father.” She assured him.

Dany dreamed of the night her daughter was born. Jon had held her hand through the entire labor, not leaving her side for an instant. Gilly had helped keep Dany calm, telling of the night her child, Little Sam, was born. Drogon had howled everytime a particularly painful contraction had come, and Dany had struggled not to scream. Then the pain had faded to a dull ache. Dany remembered the way Jon had held her, and lowered her back to the pillow. And Dany had heard the sound of her baby crying. The way Gilly had wrapped the infant in the swaddling clothes.  
“She’s beautiful, Your Grace.” Gilly had said.  
“She’s perfect, Dany.” Jon had whispered. With a smile, Gilly placed the tiny baby girl on Dany’s chest. The baby had stopped crying, and cooed, burbling as she clung to her mother. Dany’s had wept tears of pure joy, her daughter was perfect. Then the door had creaked open, and Sansa and Arya had walked in.   
“Alright, I have to know.” Arya had announced. “Do I have a niece, or a nephew.”  
“A niece.” Dany, had whispered, cradling her child.   
“I can’t wait to ruin her with all my bad habits.” Arya had exclaimed. And everyone in the room had burst into laughter.  
Sansa had come over, “She’s beautiful, congratulations.” Dany had thanked her with all of her heart. Jon had taken his infant daughter, kissing her tiny head.  
“May I hold her?” Sansa had asked. With a smile Jon had held the little girl out to Sansa. Sansa had cradled the baby, cooing at her. With a smile, Sansa looked up.  
“This one is going to be a troublemaker.” She’d announced.   
“What should we name her, Dany?” Jon had asked.  
“She is Ice and Fire, her last name is Targaryen, I think we should name her Winter.” Daenerys had explained. Jon had smiled.  
“I think that’s a perfect name.” He had agreed. 

 

Winter helped him do up his armor. Arvax looked back at her, she was so beautiful, in the soft morning light, wrapped in a silky soft robe, her auburn hair hung loose, curls gleaming, her emerald eyes sparkled. Her breath came out as pale smoke even in the shelter of the tent. She finished with the straps, and went to dress herself, she slipped off her robe, gooseprickles rising on the bare flesh of her limbs, she pulled on her riding trousers, a simple tunic, and the white coat her mother had gifted her for her 18th nameday. Arvax went out, saddling a horse, he saw Jon and Daenerys, overseeing the soldiers, both mounted on horses. Winter put her hand on his arm.   
“Take Starfire.” She said calmly. Starfire was her buckskin stallion.   
“Winter…”  
“I’m going to fly today.” She told him. Arvax hesitated, then nodded. Winter strode over the Cataclysm. The dragon rumbled, and crouched, allowing her to mount him. His razor teeth glinted as he snarled. Winter nudged the dragon with her legs, and he launched into the air with a powerful roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :)


	9. Lion claws and Dragon fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Arvax get their first taste of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to cry about the battle coming next week

The snow swirled around her, a pale contrast to the dark sky. With a soft growl, Cataclysm shook his neck. ‘Were going to war.’ Winter thought, she felt a confusing mixture of emotions. Excitement, fear, anger… She let her breath shudder out. She was supposed to be guarding the camp, but she was her mother’s daughter, and had flown to a cliff overlooking the front lines. Cataclysm crouched as Drogon rose above the army, but, to Winter’s relief, both Drogon and her mother were looking ahead. The first mounted wave of men broke over the hill. Drogon roared and dove forward, Cataclysm uttered a fearsome scream, and launched into the air. Winter tightened her grip on his spines. Cataclysm dove, coming down in front of Drogon. Winter heard her mother’s startled cry, but it sounded distant. Cataclysm ducked closer to the battlefield, blood roared in Winter’s ears.   
“Dracarys!” She shouted. Cataclysm gave a rumbling growl, and unleashed a torrent of blazing fire into the opposing force. Drogon’s roar was deafening.   
“Winter!” Daenerys shouted. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Helping!” Winter shouted back, guiding Cataclysm into another dive before her mother could say anything more.  
Winter knew that Rhaegal had stayed with the camp anyway, Jon was commanding from horseback tonight, assessing the skill of the ground forces. Winter landed next to her father’s horse.  
“Hi dad!” She called, as Cataclysm fired into the midst of the approaching soldiers. Jon gave her an odd look as she and her dragon took to the sky again.

Jon was loathe to admit that his daughter had been right to come, loathe to admit that she was sorely needed, they had underestimated the Lannisters, and he had not brought Rhaegal, and now his daughter was in danger because of his failed plan.   
He watched as her dragon twisted, fire spewing from his mouth. His daughter, as beautiful as her mother, as brave as the dragons. He could not lose her. 

 

When dawn arrived, and the battle ended, Daenerys nearly wept with relief to see her daughter unharmed. Winter was as pristine as she had been before the battle began, though she smelled of fire. Jon was covered in sweat and grime, but he also, was unharmed.

Arvax was exhausted, he felt like he was dying from sheer tiredness. He saw Winter dismount her dragon, she still looked perfect, she ran over to him, embracing him.   
"What now?" He asked her.   
"Sleep?"   
Arvax laughed. "Sounds good to me."  
She flew him back to camp, helped him take off his armor, and crawled into the bed next to him. He held her close, and together, they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's insanely short


End file.
